


It All Falls Apart

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: glee_angst_meme, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Overdose, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie Abrams died on May 13, 2011. It was quickly determined to be a suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Falls Apart

Artie Abrams died of an overdose on May 13, 2011. It was quickly determined to be a suicide. His death came two weeks before Nationals and left the McKinley High glee club spiraling in their shock and horror. He had left suicide notes for each and every one of them but not one was prepared for the goodbye they had to say.

Brittany, who had broken up with Artie a week before he killed himself, honestly believed it was her fault. _I loved you,_ Artie’s letter told her. _I loved you and gave you everything I could. I gave you all of me, Brittany and you were still cheating on me with Santana the whole time._ Santana had convinced her that what they were doing wasn’t cheating and she honestly believed her. She had also stopped when it started to become uncomfortable, which should have counted for something, but obviously didn’t. Artie had loved her and she betrayed him. It didn’t even matter how she felt for Santana, did it? She had betrayed a boy who loved her. She had lied to him and now he was dead.

She had yelled at Santana. She had yelled and screamed and cried. “Why did you let me cheat on him?” she screamed. It didn’t matter that she and Santana were planning on going out again once summer began. Brittany had so much anger to take out on someone, anyone, and Santana had used and manipulated her. “Artie killed himself because of me and the stupid things that you made me do!”

Santana had never felt so much pain or guilt in her entire life. Brittany hated her and Artie’s final words to her would haunt her for the rest of her life. _How dare you manipulate that girl? I don’t think you even have an idea how amazing she is. You don’t deserve her._ She had to hand it to the dead boy. He was right about that. She didn’t deserve Brittany and never had. She was a heartless bitch who had done all that she could to get Brittany back. _I always sat back while you said the horrible, hurtful things you’ve said, but since this is it FUCK YOU Santana._ She never realized how much those words hurt.

Tina had slowly gotten over her relationship with Artie, but liked to think that they shared a strong friendship. _I wish things had worked out between us_ , the letter to Tina had said. _I know that I hurt you and I'm glad you and Mike worked out but things were so simple and happy when we were together. You were also a great friend. I'm going to miss you Tina. Don't be sad. I know this will make you sad._

"You jackass!" Tina screamed, clutching the letter to her chest. "Don't be sad? How the hell could he do this? How could he do this to us?" Tina clung to Mike as tightly as she possibly could, cursing her ex-boyfriend for his choice and the pain he felt. Maybe Artie wasn't the best boyfriend but he was a great friend and she loved him! How could he leave his friends with all their love for him?

Mike clung to Tina tightly, holding her to his chest.  Artie's letter to Mike said _Please, take good care of Tina. You're a great boyfriend._ He tried his best to be the greatest boyfriend he could to Tina. He loved Tina so much. He had always felt badly for stealing Tina away from Artie but they had grown a great friendship in spite of it. "It'll be okay Tina," he whispered, kissing her head and keeping her there. 

Lauren closed her eyes and hugged Puck tightly. She and Artie were good friends through some AV club activities and his letter detailed many different instructions. It also said _you're the most badass chicks I've ever_ met. Hang tough. She groaned and stayed close to Puck, growling under her breath angrily. "Why would he kill himself?" she asked. “What the hell was so wrong with his life that he would do that to us?”

“I dunno, Laur,” he mumbled low, keeping close to the girl. Puck closed his eyes and tried his best not to cry but then decided to say ‘fuck it’ and let loose because damn, Artie was his bro and this wasn’t fair. How could a guy kill himself when he was only seventeen and so smart, and super talented? He had so much to live for and he was just gone. “I dunno Laur, not at all.” _Thanks for giving me some real friendship,_ Artie’s letter to him had said. _I really appreciate it. You’re not the guy you project to everyone else but you’re still a total badass and awesome._ Puck hung his head and cried.

The first day in glee club was the worst. Everyone decided to meet, despite the fact that none of them could care less about show choir at that point; they all needed each other and the strength that came from being close to good friends. Unfortunately, when Mr. Schuester opened his mouth to speak, all hell broke loose. “I know that we’re all still grieving our loss…” he started but was immediately cut off by Brittany.

“Don’t start,” she snapped, more coherent than any of them had ever seen her. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault and I know it. I know that you’re all blaming me so just, just, blame me right here and now. I left Artie and he killed himself. I cheated on Artie with Santana for weeks and weeks and didn’t realize that it was wrong, but it was. It’s my fault that Artie is dead and everyone can just blame me because I do.”

“It’s not your fault!” Santana yelled. Her face was pale and blotchy and covered with the streaks of days of crying. “It’s my fault, Brittany. I realized you were gullible and I used it because I’m a big queer freak who wanted you. I wanted you and I didn’t care if I destroyed him to get it! If anyone’s at fault for the kid’s death it’s me. He’s dead and I did it. Just gives you all another reason to hate me, doesn’t it?”

“Kids, please…”

“Would you both stop please?” Quinn asked, looking obviously disturbed. “Artie killed himself. It’s nobody’s fault but his. He made the decision and was…”

“He was sick, obviously,” Finn said softly, cutting Quinn off. He had been very quiet since the other boy had died and it was the first time that many of them had heard his voice in days.  “We all have our own little bits of blame here because we didn’t notice our friend hurting. Kurt and I talked about it at home a little and…he was depressed. He had a sickness and that’s what killed him. It’s not his fault; it’s not anyone’s fault. All we can really do is just keep on going.” 

Tina, who had been sitting with her face buried in Mike’s shoulder, made a sound that sort of resembled a, “yes.” Mike rubbed his hand over her back slowly, over and over.

Artie Abrams died on May 13, 2011 of an obvious suicide. He left an entire group of terrified, lonely and angry kids in his wake.

 


End file.
